Farther
by ShadowedProxy
Summary: A scientist learns of the matrix. This is just the prolouge and ch 1.
1. Prolouge

In the beginning, things made sense. People went about their everyday activities, not caring for the world or anything that goes on around them. I was one of them. I went to work everyday. I did my work and I was single. Perhaps that's why I did what I did, maybe just maybe. Human kinds biggest dream for millennia has been to fly. To soar above anyone else, right? I'm sorry but your wrong. That's along the right lines but is actually we just want to do something no one else has ever done before, to go where no one else has gone before.  
  
The wind blows, and then the trees bend. The water flows and the rock erodes. Simple rules, simple results. I wish. The rules are so complex that they are almost impossible to bend and break unless you are just lucky to be able to do so with extreme concentration. But even then, the rules can change if you are to bend them ever so slightly.  
  
Kitty Hawk, the Wright Brothers, they tried to bend the rules. The rules changed overnight. The next day, they could fly.  
  
Pyramids of Giza. Did you think the Egyptians built them? That's where they got the idea for the rest.  
  
Rules change all the time. When a rule changes, someone in this world that sees it, sees it twice, deja vue.  
  
I've seen it all, I know where stars get their energy, where the moon comes from, and the most important thing I'm going to tell you about, the center of our galaxy. The center of our galaxy is Nothing. Yep, you read right Nothing. Nothing is a form of matter that I discovered. When matter is in the form of Nothing then that's when a wormhole is formed. I have one, in my basement lab. Not that that's important to the rest.  
  
I met this girl, her alias is Proxy010. She told me things… 


	2. Programming the matrix

I learned that I was in a computer, very few could get out. She told me how a virus consumes people as they are unplugged. It always came in different forms too, a mirror, the floor, or even the air. If the person didn't have enough power, they could be killed. Plus it depends on where the virus itself starts taking over.  
  
"Look here Jay, you can't be unplugged. Your too old to begin with, and not only that, the agents are on the verge of returning," she referred to that of the new agents. The AI had spent over a year trying to figure out how to get around Neo, the one. She told me how they couldn't win against him. But they had finally developed a way to make them invisible, even when looked at in code.  
  
I looked quickly around the basement and saw the wormhole being held in the magnetic bottle. It seemed to flow and it gave the wall behind it a silky look. I knew what to do and said, "I have an idea." I got up and ran over to the controls. I looked at them, a long look, and turned around, eyes bright to say, "We could warp somewhere else and unplug me!"  
  
She looked at me like I was insane and said cautiously, "I thought ya said that it lead to stars."  
  
I turned and looked and gave her a cocked smile, "watch."  
  
I turned to the computer like controls as my hands flew across the keyboard. Rewriting equations, retyping coordinates, and then the enter key. The silkiness of the once static wormhole changed into a silky blue sky with green grass. Trees slowly came into the picture and a familiar house formed in front of their eyes.  
  
Proxy010 looked at the wormhole and whispered, "My god, you've found how to program the matrix from inside!"  
  
I turned smiled and pressed F12.  
  
My last bot came out of its little tunnel. It was covered in little red LEDs all connected to a small battery and a circuit board with extremely thin copper wiring. If more than a couple atoms didn't make it then a diode wouldn't light. It was programmed to enter the wormhole for 45 seconds then return after 1 hour.  
  
Proxy, as I had come to call her, told me that know one had ever been able to create alternate universes before. An hour later the bot came back as planned and stepped through. 


End file.
